


'Best day of my life so far'

by graces101



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bakery, Bookstores, But hardly any details, M/M, Meet-Cute, Office, POV Derek Hale, Sex, starsigns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7860295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graces101/pseuds/graces101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LIBRA 23 Sep - 22 Oct<br/>Action planet Mars will be spicing up your life today. <br/>This involves your work place, friendships and relationships. <br/>Don't be ignorant to the things that are happening around you, as they will affect the rest of your life.<br/>Enjoy yourself today, as this is gong to be the best day of your life so far.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Derek bad day turns into the best day of his life so far</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Aren't you going to be late for work?" he asked.</p>
<p>It took a few moments before I realized what he said, I hastily checked my watch "Shit yeah, thanks for the coffee but I have to go" I said grabbing my coffee and making towards the exit.</p>
<p>"Hey wait!"</p>
<p>"Yeah?" I asked looking over my shoulder.</p>
<p>"I'm Stiles" </p>
<p>"Derek"</p>
<p>"And by the way, I'm not a student, and I'm 24"</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Best day of my life so far'

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been siting in my uncompleted file of fics for a while, thought I might as well write an ending so enjoy :)
> 
> I don't know if I missed any tags, please tell me if I did and I wasn't sure If I should make the rating higher, I don;t think so but better to be safe than sorry.
> 
> All mistakes are my own 
> 
> Hope you enjoy :D

LIBRA 23 Sep - 22 Oct

Action planet Mars will be spicing up your life today.

This involves your work place, friendships and relationships.

Don't be ignorant to the things that are happening around you, as they will affect the rest of your life.

Enjoy yourself today, as this is gong to be the best day of your life so far.

 

"Yeah right." I huff before tossing the newspaper on the coffee table and digging into my breakfast of bacon, eggs and sausage.

 

What? It’s been a hard week he deserves it. I wish I didn't have to go to work today, I have meetings after meetings non-stop all day. God I hate my job, my boss treats me like something he just picked off his shoe and I still haven't heard from the owner of the local bookshop to see if he accepts the offer I had put towards it. My dream is to own a book shop not to work for a lazy no good bitter man and this location is great as it has a bakery/coffee shop right next door. If the offer goes through the first thing I will do is try and make some sort of business deal with them or the new owners as I’m sure I saw a for sale sign in front of it earlier this week.

 

After work I then have to go to some work for my sister, Laura because her husband has been asked to do a shift last minute. To top it all off the coffee maker has broken down on me, at the last minute, which means I have to leave early to go out if I want coffee. Its Friday, the day where everyone is barely hanging on after a full week of work, classes etc. Which equals long lines and moody people.

 

"Yeah the 'Best day of my life so far' my ass."

 

* * *

 

The only coffee shop that can always get my order right is the complete opposite way to the office so I have to settle for some Starbucks, overpriced crap and of course its Starbucks so there will most likely be a longer line than in the coffee shop that I usually go to when I can't be bothered to make my own.

 

The sun is just beginning to rise but is high enough to be beating down against my face and neck. Even with the sunlight on his face the air is cool enough that I'm shivering. I’m dressed in my usual attire of trousers, shirt, tie and blazer but it does little to cut the chill of the air. Stupid coffee maker why did it have to break down on him today of all days? It's not like the thing was cheap either, it should have lasted way more than a few months if you ask me.

 

As I predicted the coffee shop is packed with collage student who were stupid enough to take morning classes and others in work attire that look like they will bite you face off if you try and talk to them before their first cup of coffee. I am one of these people.

 

After waiting over 25 minutes (yes I kept track) I finally have my coffee. I had to take my coffee to go because the wait was too long, which is a shame because I love to have 30 minutes in the morning with just me and my coff...oomph

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry." I say with embarrassment.

 

I looked up to see a kid with dark framed glasses and a dark blue beanie, only just showing the brown hair that the boy possessed. His whisky coloured eyes are wide like a deer caught in headlights. I can't help but notice the moles that were scattered along his face and neck; I couldn't help but wonder he had more anywhere else.

 

"… pay to get it cleaned, just send me the bill although you look like one of those guys that could pay for another hundred of these shirts and not make a dent in your bank account." he babbled.

 

I raised my eyebrows at him as to say 'what do you mean by that?'

 

"I mean these are the type of clothes that rich snobby people with great jobs wear" his eyes go even wider, which honestly I didn't even think was possible "Nnnnot that I think your snobby or anything, I mean I don't know you, your probably a great guy and you could be really poor and stole the suit, oh shit, not that I think you're a thief or anything and I should just stop while I'm ahead and I'm just going to walk away before I embarrass myself any further."

 

"Its okay." I said before he could walk away "Your not the first student to spill coffee on me trust me" I reassured him "And your not wrong, as much as I hate wearing this stupid suit I do have another 6 at home." I pointed out with a smirk.

 

"Is there anything I can do?" he asked carefully

 

Shit I'm going to be late "Don't worry about my shirt but unless you can get me a black coffee with milk in the next 5 minutes, no not really" I answered.

 

He smiled and took my hand and led me back into the shop and took me straight to the counter.

 

"Scotty I'm going to need a black coffee with milk and another pumpkin latte please."

 

"Coming up" a guy with a puppy dog expression, replied.

 

I looked at whisky eyes in confusion but he spoke up before I could say anything.

 

"Best friend." he explained, I nodded in realization.

 

"No its on me." he said when he saw me getting my wallet out of my bag "it's the least I can do after I ruined your shirt."

 

"Thanks." I grinned before returning my wallet in my bag.

 

There were a few moments of silence before it was broken by whisky eyes "Aren't you going to be late for work?" he asked.

 

It took a few moments before I realized what he said, I hastily checked my watch "Shit yeah, thanks for the coffee but I have to go" I said grabbing my coffee and making towards the exit.

 

"Hey wait!"

 

"Yeah?" I asked looking over my shoulder.

 

"I'm Stiles"

 

"Derek"

 

"And by the way, I'm not a student, and I'm 24"

 

* * *

 

"Hale, get in here!"

 

I rolled my eyes in annoyance before entering Jefferson's office. He had a phone pressed to his ear and was wearing a brown suit that was at least 3 sizes too small for him, he's very overweight so as you can imagine it was not a pleasant sight.

 

"Change of plans today, Nixon's going to take over for you because I need you to interview people for the new position that just opened up"

 

"Yeah because you had sex with his wife and then fired him because she wouldn't sleep with you again" I mumbled under my breath.

 

"Sorry what was that?" he asked while glaring at me.

 

I sighed "Never mind but why do I have to do the interviews? That's the worst job you could give me even worse than the meetings booked for today." I argued

 

"Hale, You know I don't like to play the boss card" I snorted loudly at the completely obvious lie "… but I'm your boss and could fire you right now so do what I say and interview the candidates." he smiled smugly.

 

Unfortunately I don't have a choice so I picked up the folder with applicants info and left before saying anything else, to show how annoyed I was.

 

First I get coffee spilled all over me and now I’m wasting my time, which could be spent actually dong work, interviewing candidates. Can this day get any worse?

 

Apparently it can, my 11 o'clock is 20 minutes late and all the interviews so far have all gone horribly wrong, one woman even offered to give me a 'favor' if I gave her the job, obviously I called security and questioned all my life choices till the next applicant arrived. Most of them had absolutely no experience and thought they would pass the interview because of their parent's status.

 

‘Snobby shitheads’ I thought

 

"Knock Knock"

 

Well better late than never "Come in"

 

"Hi Mr. Hale, I'm so sor … Derek" I looked up to see the same kid from this morning with a huge grin on his face. His attire has changed into a suit, not the expensive kind, I could tell but you don't really expect a lot from a person who likely doesn't have a job. The suit is fitted so you can see the outlining of his muscles, there's not much there but there is defiantly something.

 

"Stiles" I said returning his grin "Are you here for an interview?"

 

"Yeah I am" He sat down "Hopefully you knowing that I'm a clumsy spaz doesn't ruin my chances, usually my employers don't find that out until after they gave the job." he joked

 

I laughed "Of Couse not and our meeting this morning isn't a complete disadvantage" Stiles looked at me with a confused expression "I know that if I give the job then I don't have to wait in a huge line to get a terrible, overpriced coffee”.

 

The tip of Stiles’ ears turned red followed by the back of his neck, he was blushing, I made Stiles blush.

 

I coughed “So Stiles, why do you want to work here?”

 

"Can I be honest?" I nodded slowly "I don't."

 

I stared in confusion "Then why are you here?"

 

Stiles sighed, "I need the money, I actually want to own a bakery, I inherited one from my mum, but we're went through a rough patch and we had to close it down. I want to start earning and saving some money to try again" I studied Stiles' face closely and noticed that a tear was now sliding down his cheek "Sorry its just, it's one of the only memory’s I have of her before she got sick, I don't want to let her down" he wiped the tear away.

 

"Stiles, its okay, I get it" I got out from behind my desk and take the seat next to him "My dad um passed away a few years ago and uhh he loved books, I love books, we used to spend all of our free time in our library, that's what I really want to do, I want to own a bookshop" I smiled "I actually put an offer in on a bookshop in town but they haven't got back to me"

Stiles grinned "I'm sorry I wasted your time, I should just go."

"Or we can spend the rest of the interview talking, I could really use a break from all of these idiots." He laughs.

My stomach fluttered when Stiles' grin grew wider.

 

* * *

 

I’m not so big on socializing so as you can imagine, a party is my worst nightmare. I don’t even have Laura to distract me as she ditched my as soon as we walked through the door (Traitor). My mind thought back to this morning’s newspaper, I should write them a letter to tell them their predictions are full of bullshit, this has probably been the worst day of my life.

 

“Are you stalking me?” I heard, wait I know that voice.

 

I turned to see Stiles standing there with a drink in his hand; he’s alone and was wearing some of the tightest jeans I have ever seen with a red button down shirt that really brought out his eyes, his beautiful whisky brown eyes.

 

“What are you doing here?” I asked with a smile.

 

“Remember my best friend from this morning?” I nodded, Sion, Scott, Steve I think “Well his wife Kira works here so they invited me, what about you?”

 

I pointed to my sister who caught my eye, she was talking to her boss, trying to get him drunk and agree to a promotion no doubt “My sister works here, her husband couldn’t come, a bit of blackmail material and here I am” Stiles laughed.

 

“Well lucky me, I was getting really bored but now I have you to keep me company”

 

“Well I had to come here for an hour” I looked at my watch and smiled “.. and that hour ended 4 minutes ago, do you want to go and get something to eat” I asked.

 

His eyes widened, oh crap did I go to far after all we only met this morning “Yes, oh my god I’m so hungry, lets go” he grabbed my arm and didn’t let go until we reached a diner.

 

Stiles liked to talk a lot and he didn’t mind that I didn’t talk as much as a normal person. We ate the food and it ended way to quickly. Not because I loved the food, to be honest it was kind of bland but I wanted to spend more time with Stiles and I don’t know if there will be a next time.

 

“Do you want to get out of here?” Stiles asked before realizing what he said “Not like that, I meant if you wanted to go for a walk or something, not that I wouldn’t want to do that with you because I would love to I mean I really like you, Unless you think we should just be friends which I’m totally okay with” he panicked.

 

“Your adorable when you babble”

 

Stiles looked up in surprise, actually I surprised myself; I have never called anyone adorable before, not even babies.

 

Stiles blushed “Thanks” I loved it when Stiles blushed it just makes him look more gorgeous.

 

“I like you too and I would love to do that with you too” Okay now I’m the one blushing, I can feel the heat rising to my cheeks.

 

“My place or yours”

 

* * *

 

After 4 intense orgasms, and yes I do mean 4, I was laying down on my back completely out of breath, freshly salted, coming down from my high while I heard my mobile ring.

 

With much protests from stiles, who was wrapped around me like an octopus, I begrudgingly got out of bed and answered the phone.

 

“e’lo”

 

“Hello, is this Mr. Derek Hale?” a preppy voice came from the speaker.

 

“Yeah, this is Hale” I stated, more awake than before.

 

“Hi, this is Sarah Donald from Williams estate agents, I’m calling to inform you that the bid you made on the bookshop property has been accepted. Congratulations”

 

“…”

 

“Mr. Hale” the preppy voice sounded more concerned.

 

“Hello, are you still there?”

 

“Yes, yes I’m sorry, it’s just …. It’s really been accepted?” I asked sounding hopeful.

 

“Yes indeed, if you’ll come by our offices on Monday to sign the paperwork, we can get the ball rolling and the property could be yours by the end of the month.

 

“Thank you” I looked down at Stiles which gave me an idea “Is the bakery next to the bookshop still up for sale?” I enquired

 

“Um, yeah it is and the owner is actually desperate to get rid of it and retire to Florida so if you’re interested I could get you a good price” her preppy voice returned.

 

“Really? That’s great will talk about it more on Monday, thanks again”

 

“You’re welcome Mr. Hale” she said before hanging up.

 

 

“D’rek” a dazed sounding stiles said “Who was that?”

 

I brushed my hand through his hair and settled into bed once again, clinging to Stiles “We’ll talk about it tomorrow after I make you pancakes and bacon” I whispered

 

Stiles smiled “I like pancakes”

 

 

'Best day of my life so far'

Oh absolutely!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading
> 
> If you liked it please leave kudos or even a comment, thanks ;)


End file.
